A Night to Remeber
by Hollowbug
Summary: A funny way for Kurt and Blaine to get engaged.


It was finally upon them, November 8th, the day Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson met on that marble staircase 8 full years ago. And this was the night on their eight year anniversary that Blaine was going to ask the love of his life to marry him. Blaine was nervous, that was normal, but he didn't need to be since he always knew Kurt would say yes to him. They were meant for each other.

Blaine had got them a table at Kurt's favorite restaurant, The Cheesecake Factory. Kurt was putting the final touches on his fabulous outfit in the bathroom when Blaine sprinted into the closet and the built in dresser. He got on his knees and opened the last drawer that held his bowties the Kurt couldn't stand but Blaine could get rid of. Blaine dug all the way to the bottom of the drawer but couldn't find the small velvet box. He was starting to panic when there was a small cough from the door. He turned to see his boyfriend standing there holding out the box. All Blaine could think of in that moment was '_What the hell is he doing with that ring box? Oh crap he had to peek at the ring….Damn it!'_

Kurt had a smirk on his face at the look Blaine was giving that said 'How the hell did find that?' He just laughed at his boyfriend's cluelessness of course Rachel had called him when she was done ring shopping with Blaine 2 weeks ago. He knew his soul mate's whole plan from his sister-in-law and was glad since he hated surprises.

After a long argument between Rachel and Blaine over the phone, the two men finally left their small New York apartment and headed to the Factory for dinner. Once they got there they were rushed to the private room instead of the table Blaine requested.

When they walked in the doors, people screamed "Congrats!" The men were shocked to see the room filled with their family and friends from New Directions, the Warblers and a few work friends. Rachel, Wes, David, Finn, Mercedes, Burt and Carol came running up to them first. They had a big group hug with everyone laughing.

Once Kurt and Blaine got done with all the greetings and questions about the proposal (which they had to say hadn't happened yet), they walked out and into the park across the street. It just happened to be Central Park. They kept walking enjoying each other's company when Blaine stopped right next to the fountain Kurt loved.

Blaine reached into Kurt's pocket and pulled out the small black velvet box, got down on one knee and laughed at the bitch glare he was getting from his love. He took the said love's hand and gave him the puppy eyes he knew Kurt couldn't resist.

"Kurt, I know I should have done this, years ago and will never live it down thanks to you and our friends. But I love you with all of my heart and want to show you for the rest of my life. You have always been there for me and I want to repay you. Baby, I have loved you since that fateful day in the staircase even though it took me a few months to realize which I have never lived down thanks to Wes and David. Kurt, darling you are my best friend, boyfriend, soul mate and I was wondering if you would do me the greatest honor and become my husband?" Blaine opened the ring box to reveal the small silver band that had a big emerald in the middle with a small diamond on each side.

Kurt was crying by the time Blaine finished and was sent over the edge when he saw that the ring was an exact copy of his mother's wedding ring. He was speechless all he could do was stare at the ring and his boyfriend. He finally realized he hadn't answered. Kurt cleared the lump in his throat and replied with a whispered "Yes, god yes Blaine I will marry you!"

Both of the men were crying now when Blaine put the ring on his boyfriend-no fiancé's finger. They shared a small kiss which son became more heated and lustful. When they finally pulled about, somehow their friends had found them and were giving the moment a round of applause.

After they left the party both Wes and Rachel force everyone back to, the couple headed back to their apartment. When they got back they got ready for bed and cuddled in to each other arms, whispering sweet nothings into their ears.

The next morning was full of everyone calling wanting the details of the soon wedding and the only thing that was decided was that it was to be held on the 8th of November the following year since all of their friends were staring to call it "Klaine Day".

Kurt and all of the New Direction girls went into full wedding mode. It wasn't the first wedding the group planned but it had to be the grandest of them all since it was the biggest diva's.

It was decided both Wes and David would be Blaine's best man since they fought over it nonstop. Finn was Kurt's best man with both Rachel and Mercedes as groommaids. Also, Blaine's little sister Holly would be his groommaid. Everyone was excited and happy to finally see the men happy after the years of torture they went through when they were teenagers.


End file.
